


Insecurity

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story. Photo above is not mine. Please do not copy my work or credit it as your own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story. Photo above is not mine. Please do not copy my work or credit it as your own.

Sunlight slowly began to filter in as your E/C eyes cracked open to see a familiar form moving in rhythm to the waves outside. You smile to yourself, joyful to be on a ship with a crew that treated each other like family, to be with a man that loved you and treated you like an equal. And yet, you often find yourself questioning why out of all of the women in the world, Edward Kenway chose you.

 

He was the captain of the Jackdaw, his name celebrated amongst many of the pirates who sailed around the Caribbean, even Blackbeard himself had toasted his name many times. It was also a well-known fact that Edward had lovers in the past.

 

A snaking arm around your waist pulled you out of your thoughts as a bearded chin tickles your cheek.

 

“What are you thinkin’ about, lass?” Edward’s groggy voice asks and you let yourself relax against his bare chest.

 

“Nothing.” You reply simply and you can feel the lie slip its way through your lips.

 

“I know you too well to know when you’re lying and telling the truth,” Edward scoffs and it takes a good amount of self-restraint to not show any emotion. “What’s wrong?”

 

You turn to face him and when you do, you almost want to scream everything that has been running through your mind. All of the doubts and worries that had been plaguing you like an illness, just out there in the open.

 

“Why me?” You manage as your throat begins to tighten. “Of all of the women out there, why did you choose me?”

 

Edward’s face remains the same as he plays with your H/C hair while you try to keep your composure.

 

“I am not anyone special and I am sure that the woman from the bar last night may be an even better lover than I-”

 

You feel rough lips on yours as Edward cuts you off while his hands roam your back freely. A breathless moan escapes your lips as he cups your face in his hands.

 

“Listen to me, lass. I have been with countless of other women but none of them have given me the warmth and satisfaction that you have. I love you and know that no woman could ever replace you.” He tells you and you can’t help but smile widely at his words. You bury your face into his chest as he continues to rub patterns into your back.

  
“I love you too Edward. Never forget that.” You tell him and you could feel him kiss the top of your head as a silent confirmation as the sun fully rose above the horizon.


End file.
